Sith Dryoid
Subterra |variation=Dryoid |brawler=Hydron (former) Valentin Kazami (current) }} Sith Dryoid is the "evolution" of Prince Hydron's Dryoid, and now fights for Valentin Kazami. Originally thought to have been destroyed upon destroying the Alternative, it was actually transported onto Earth due to movement of its atoms. It was found by Valentin's father, Igor Kazami, and was adjusted by him to become Sith Dryoid. Information Personality Due to being a Mechanical Bakugan, Sith Dryoid does not really have the ability to expresss emotions. He is, however, completely loyal to Valentin, and will not disobey a direct order from his Brawler. History Sith Dryoid has had a small history of fighting alongside heroes after it is adjusted by Igor Kazami. Eventually, it got hit by a blast that covered its entire body and left no trace of it. Thus Sith Dryoid was believed to have been terminated. Once again, this was not the end of Dryoid, for it had its atoms transported for the second time due to its atomic makeup. This time, it was transported to another reality instead of another part of its own universe. After some journeying, Dryoid soon attacked that reality's Brawlers in a vain attempt to find out where Valentin and Leonidas were. However, after being attacked in retaliation by that reality's Leonidas, Dryoid, for some reason, activated a failsafe program in its system that allowed it go dormant. It was soon stored in a laboratory for further study. A while later, after DNAvalon's reality was devastated, Dryoid arose from its hibernation upon recognizing the Valentin he knew. Together, they take down a group of Verbodors single-handedly and rescue both DNAvalon and Grazed Ziperator. Dryoid thus becomes Valentin's official partner until Leonidas is rescued. Powers and Abilities Ability Cards *'Lethal Splicer:' Sith Dryoid rotates his sword in a full circle, then stops, thus making its blade of energy brighter and longer. Dryoid then barrels into its opponents, cutting through them without any remorse. *'Raigeki Shield:' A bright orange sphere forms around Dryoid, which melts into a protective layer on Dryoid's entire body. Dryoid's blade is also longer and sharper. Dryoid itself lashes through opponents, unable to be harmed by their attacks due to its new protective layer. Fusion Ability Cards *'Blade Charge:' ''Sith Dryoid begins to glow in a yellowish color, and the slits that are its eyes glow in a bright red hue. This Ability maximizes Sith Dryoid's power and makes him faster and more agile. *'Dual Blade:' Sith Dryoid's blade vanishes, and its scabbard splits into two. Dryoid then holds each scabbard in both hands, and new blades of energy are generated from each scabbard. The new blades are longer and much sharper than the old blade. Dryoid can move at high speed and use its agility to its own advantage while cutting through its opponents, granting them the privlege of dealing with intense and consecutive amounts of damage. Trivia *Originally, what happened to Dryoid while it was trapped in Reality-3012 was to be explained by a recording in a future chapter of Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny, where Valentin and DNAvalon stumbled upon it while seraching the laboratory Dryoid emerged from. However, this may not be shown due to Bakugan Heroes being on a "permanent" hiatus. Gallery Category: Valentin 98 Category: Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Mechanical Bakugan